Endless War
Endless war is a roleplaying forum game run mainly by Mod Sparrow, although Mod Sallyd and Mod Craddock also help. It was originally run by Mod Raven, until he left the FunOrb team. Players complete quests and random events to gain rewards. See also: Endless War 2 The Endless War System The Endless War is a forum-based roleplaying game. It acts as a tabletop RPG, in that your results (failure/success) are based on a 'roll'. Rolls are made by posting on the quest thread you are participating in. Your character's stats and skills, along with the last digit of the 'timestamp' is used to determine your roll. Only the last digit is counted, so a second count of 26 is the same as a 56. The exception is with 'Epic Wins' and 'Epic Fails'. These are rolled with second counts of 00 and 01, respectively. An 'Epic Win' will grant a +15 bonus to your roll, whilst an 'Epic Fail' will automatically cause your roll to fail. In addition to your stats and skills, items can be equipped to your character to help increase it's stats. This will help to make rolls more successful, as a lower roll is required to fail. The complete information on the Endless War system can be found on this thread. Stats Muscle: this is the main stat for melee; it is used for both attacking and damage. Agility: This is the main stat for rangers; it is used for both attacking and defence. Brains: This is the main stat for mages, along with Orb; it is used for determining the strength of spells. Charisma: This is the main stat for summoners; it is used for determining how many minions you can have and how likely they will obey you. Orb: This is the secondary stat for mages; it determines how many spells a player can have. Skills Acrobatics: How you can move. Animal handling: Used to control animal minions. Awareness: Used to control humanoid minions. Dodge: Used to avoid attacks. Heightened senses: Noticing things. Melee combat: Used to determine the probability of hitting with a melee weapon. Ranged combat: Used to determine the probability of hitting with a ranged weapon. Reaction: Used to determine who strikes first in combat. Repair: Ability to repair. Resist supernatural: Ability to avoid harm from supernatural attacks (ex: spells). Spellbrewing: Used to cast better spells. Stealing: Ability to take/steal. Stealth: Used to hide from the opponent for a certain amount of time. Unarmed combat: Used to determine the probability of hitting without a weapon. Quests and random encounters Quests Forest of Fear (tutorial quest): The player is crossing Shadewood Forest to reach the village of Tiers Fall; in doing so he has to kill a troop of goblins and befriend some werewolves before battling an undead werewolf lord known as "Shatterfang." A Haunting Tale (continuation of Forest of Fear): The player is attacked by a banshee, then arrives at Tier Falls to attempt to discover where the inhabitants have gone. He is attacked by an undead cow and is finallly led to a loonatic asylum, where he discovers a set of stones which leads him to the final boss: "Azala'Teth, The Devourer" Atherley In Moonlight (continuation of A Haunting Tale): The player sets off to find the lost city of Atherley to free the villagers. When he arrives at the lost city, he have 3 possible paths: a shield path, a sword path and a cup path. The choice of paths determines which traps and monsters the player will have to go through, although once he reaches the end of a path, he may continue and choose another. In the shield path, he faces an ooze, in the sword path, he faces an animated armour and in the cup path, he faces a snake. Once the player has completed all the paths he wishes, he revives the anciant "Eryion" and with her help, battles "Keredan, the Shadowmancer" who is peculiar in that he has to be defeated in 3 different forms. Two Sides of the Same Coin : The player must side with either the Seelie or Unseelie Fae in order to rescue the royal son. This Quest has not yet been completed. Repeated Random Events Hexwraith: The player has to defeat a "Hexwraith". This can be done in teams although there has to be one hexwraith per player. A solemn Golem: The player has to defeat a golem known as "kim". This can be done in teams. The Gauntlet: The player has to get through 10 obstacles before claiming the reward. This is solo. Dragon slayer: The player must either defeat a dragon, which can be done in a team, or a knight, "Sir Byron", which has to be done solo. Lair of the Spider: The player must get through 4 mini-encounters in some caves before facing a spider goddess known as "Lo Dens". This is a solo encounter. An Odd Eggsperience (sequel to "Lair of the Spider"): After having defeated Lo Dens, the player must return to the surface. This encounter can only be done once and the reward for doing so is a "hatchling" minion. Like "Lair of the Spider", this is a solo random encounter. The Crimson Assassin: The player must defeat an assassin in 4 turns, after which the assassin kills the player instantly. This is a solo random encounter. A Dark Bargain: (sequel to "The Crimson assassin"), This requires you to have the sealed letter the crimson assassin was carrying. Players must either infiltrate and destroy, or join forces with the Crimson Assassins. This encounter must be done solo. Designed by Mod Sallyd. Science Friction: Players must defeat an alien death robot in a team, helped by doctor phlogiston. Perfect timing: Players must take on the Paradox Repair Technician. The Technician is very powerful, so it is usually done in teams. Anaria the Ronin: The player must take on Anaria, a powerful warrior who is immune to ranged attacks and ranged magics. This encounter must be done solo. The Questing Beast: This is a solo fight against a randomly generated monster. It uses parts from a wolf, a panther, a lion, a tiger, an eagle, a goat, a deer, a snake, a giant micro-organism, and a crocodile. The player has to roll at the beginning of the fight to determine which body parts the monster will be made of. It needs 2 different heads, a body, 2 different pairs of limbs and a trait. This means that there are 202500 possible monsters. A Watery Death: A team encounter where the players attempt to defeat Allia and her husband and protector Kale. Kale has an extremely powerful melee attack while Allia, with a very good defence, helps him with magic. Don't go into the water: A team random encounter where the players attempt to defeat a very powerful shark. Designed by Mod Sm. Holiday Random Events Wrath of the pumpkin King: This can be done in a team. Players must defeat 2 pumpkin progenies per team member before fighting the Pumpkin king. The Hallowe'en seasonal event. The Snow Queen: This can be done as a team. Players must defeat the Snowqueen. She has 5 snowflakes which boost her attacks and defences, as well as creating a snowsorm which gives a penalty to attack, defence and which also does damage over time to players. Before fighting the queen, players can attempt to remove one negative effect from the snowstorm. The first Winter seasonal event. The Really Big Chill: This is a solo encounter in which the player must defeat a snow giant known as "Ursa" as well as his 3 bears which he summons in the middle of the fight. The second Winter seasonal event. Player-Made events Player made events are all once-only. The Iron Gullet: a drinking competition that ends as a fight against a Drunken troll. It is a solo random event. Designed by SethTheBleak (now Royal Mythos), edited and released by Mod Raven. Sisters Without Mercy: players must form a team to take on three powerful sisters, who are defending a temple. This event was actually made by Tomcatgt, but was released by Mod Raven as an actual random encounter. As such, there are no experience rewards. Here comes Peter Cottontail: A solo fight against the Easter Bunny, the seasonal Easter event. Designed by Solemn Muse in the TSA writing competition, edited and released by Mod Sparrow. Also considered a Holiday event. Lost Village: A solo battle against 20 creatures called "P'than", each at 1HP. Players must use stealth and stealth detection to find and defeat each P'than. Designed by iBoggy. Gamba's Treetop Challenge: This is a solo encounter where one must overcome a series of obstacles, one-by-one. Similar to The Gauntlet, with a roll system like that of Lair of the Spider. Unlike the Gauntlet, you do not have to go backwards if you fail an encounter, but you do take damage from failure. If you run out of HP, you must restart the entire course. Upon completion, you may choose to continue through an advanced course for additional rewards. Designed, as its name implies, by "Gamba" (Gambit Gamer). Live events Several live events have been run, in which player can challenge and fight various Jagex Mods in teams of 3. The Mods that can be fought include Raven, Crow, Sparrow, Sallyd and Panda. Each Mod has a specific fighting style, and is built as a very powerful character. Upon completion, success or failure, you earn a small prize based on which Mod you battled.